TBH
by bobbles34
Summary: Riley would be lying if she said she didn't see the developments of their relationship coming. But was it really a good a idea to have him as a roommate? (Riley and Farkle navigate the college life without the others- or try to, anyway)
1. We've been friends since the first grade

Riley would be lying if she said she didn't see the developments of their relationship coming. But was it really a good a idea to have him as a roommate? (Riley and Farkle navigate the college life without the others- or try to, anyway)

TBH- We've been friends the third grade.

tbh/

"Look, Dad, it's Farkle. Not Lucas, not Zay. You've always said you've trusted him, and I'm not a child anymore. Besides, in what universe would Maya Hart go to Columbia University when she has Rhode Island?"

Corey made a sound that almost sounded like a grumble. He wasn't stupid; but Riley was right and he couldn't stop her.

"Here, Riles." Farkle grabbed her suitcase from her hand, and proceeded to carry it up the stairs. Riley made a noise to protest but the boy had stamina.

"You see? Nothing to worry about."

Corey sighed, pulling Riley into a hug, "Alright, we'll take off now-" Riley pat him on the back.

"It's okay to cry, Dad. I'll miss you-" and Riley's the one who cries first.

tbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhthtbhtbhtbhtbh

Riley wanted to decorate first but Farkle wanted to explore campus. So they compromised and Farkle was moving the flat screen in a spot where Riley wanted.

"This good?" Farkle asked her, struggling a bit. Riley nodded, mostly because she hated to seem him struggle so much.

 _If he would just quit offering to do the hard stuff..._

"You know what? That's enough for today. Let's go see the rest of the campus."

Farkle's excited grin made her heart flipped a couple of times.

tbhtbthbtbhtbhtbhtbthbthbthbthbhtbhtbhtbthtbhtbh

"You ready for four years of engineering classes?" Riley asked him, one hand with an ice cream cone and the other holding Farkle's.

"I mean, excited as one would be." Farkle easily got into the Chemical Engineering program. Riley had taken a Computer Science class in junior year, and decided that was it. Everyone thought it was a weird choice; he thought Riley could be presidential material.

Riley sighed, "Who's actually ever ready for classes? I'm just ready for the extracurriculars. " Farkle snorted.

"That's the Riley I know." He nudged her, and she laughed. It was days like this that Farkle almost believed they were an actual couple.

What would it take to make Riley finally see him that way?

tbhtbhtbhtbhtbthbthtbhtbhtbhtbthbthbthbthtbhtbhtbthbthtbh

First night of college, and it actually decided to thunderstorm. Riley always hated thunderstorms.

Farkle, having just brushed his teeth, came out of the bathroom. No shirt, just pajama bottoms. Riley, huddled in a pile of blankets, looked at him wide eyed. This was a first, this was new, and the thoughts on the thunderstorm all but out the window.

Farkle raised his eyebrows, "You okay?" He didn't have to wait for an answer as the sound of thunder boomed in the background.

"Hmm. You wanna sleep with me tonight?" Riley gulped, but before she had a chance to think about it, there was another crackle of lightning. "Yes!" Riley yelped.

Farkle pulled the covers back, scooting in so Riley could get in. They laid there for a few moments, before another boom of thunder sounded from outside the window. Farkle then put an earbud in her ear, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him.

"There. Better." Farkle said softly. Riley's heart just pounded faster, but her fear was gone, replaced by a new feeling.

"Wait-wait is this Kpop?" Riley asked in disbelief, the romantic moment gone. Farkle laughed, "I thought it fit."

"Is this F(x)?"

"Of course." They laid in silence for a few minutes before Riley snuggled closer to him, relishing in his warmth.

The lightning outside stopped, but the one between her and Farkle just began.

tbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbh

 **So this story is one that I've been wanting to write since Girl Meets Stem. I have always wanted a Riley/Farkle college au, so I wrote it. song in the story is X by F(x); it came on my playlist as I writing the story.**

 **Let me know if you want me to continue?**


	2. I care so much about you

Summary: Riley Matthews doesn't know what her heart is doing, but by God, she doesn't mind.

TBH I care so much about you

The leaves fall gracefully as a boy with a brown cap passes Riley on a bicycle. She giggles, spinning around happily. Her programming classes were hella hard, she moaned to Maya over the phone this morning, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

"How's Farkle?" Maya had asked her, and Riley was quick to get off the phone. The less people asked about her odd relationship with Farkle, the better.

Her cell dings, notifying Riley that Farkle was done with Chem. She walks the other direction, going to pick him up. She sees him chilling by the stairs, and she flies into his arms. He spins her around.

"It's a nice day." Riley comments.

"It's cloudy." Riley leans up to kiss his cheek.

"It's perfect."

tbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbthtbhtbthtbhttbhtbhtbthbhtbh

They sit on their bench, drinking coffee they got from the Cafeteria. Farkle tells Riley about Ionic Compounds, and Riley listens dreamily. Riley tells Farkle about modules and call functions and he listens with a content smile on his face. Sometimes Riley thinks that picking Farkle Minkus as her roommate was the best decision she ever made.

Her hands are slightly cold and Farkle brinks them up to his lips, warming her hands for her.

Riley watches with her heart in her throat.

Riley Matthews doesn't know what her heart is doing, but by God, she doesn't mind.

tbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbh

Riley passes her midterms, as does Farkle. In celebration she buys them matching white converse, and they write wonderful, loving messages on them. They wear them for a week.

It's almost Halloween, and instead of doing their yearly tradition of trick-or-treating, they stay inside and Riley makes candy. They listen to a Halloween playlist, drink hot chocolate, and play Sorry.

Riley sleepily lays her head on Farkle's shoulder as he decides on Death Note instead of a horror movie so Riley doesn't get scared. When she gets super sleepy, he moves them to his bed, her head on his chest.

He loves her with every fiber of his being. He can't imagine himself with anyone else.

He hopes she knows.

tbhtbhtbhtbhtbthbthbtbhtbhtbthtbh

 **It's been a hella busy week. Thank you guys for being awesome, thank you for your kind reviews, and I hope you like this chapter. This entry has been brought to you by : Remain- Mutemath, Yellow- Coldplay, and Tiger Striped Sky-Roo Panes.**

 **Stay tuned! I hope you stick around! :)**


	3. You make my skin tingle

Summary: There was something mysterious and exciting about trying to find Farkle in a crowd of masked strangers.

Songs: Sweet Ophelia- Zella Day, On and On-VIXX, Run Away with Me- Carly Rae Jepsen, When I'm Alone-F(x), True Love-Coldplay

TBH you make my skin tingle

tbh...

Riley Matthews jittered with excitement; this was the first masquerade she had ever been to. She took the day off school (her professors didn't mind, she was ahead in both college algebra and adventures in programming) to get herself done up with a couple of friends she had made in her classes. None of them were Maya; no one would be. But they were nice and fun enough.

She lightly mentioned to Farkle that she would be going, hinting that he should come too. KC, her partner on her class project, questioned her relationship with Farkle as her feet hit the water.

"He's cute. Are you with him?"

Riley choked on air, turning to slowly to face her. KC only laughed, "I'll take that as he's taken. Got it."

"That's not-" But they all knew she'd be lying and so she said nothing more on the matter.

She only hoped that he would make it.

tbhtbhtbtbhtbhtbhtbtbhtbhtbthbtbhtbhtbthbthbthtbhtbhtbh

Riley's dress was a black two piece with a jeweled bodice, one she had gotten with Maya on an outing to Shawn's. She decided not to wear it to prom, going with a a red short dress instead. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun with a few strands of her bangs out, curled. Her mask was a simple dark red.

"That'll hide you." Nina joked. Riley just shook her head.

"If Farkle comes, I want him to be able to find me." The other girls oohed and Riley sighed, picking up a small glass of punch.

Her nerves were acting up. What if he didn't show up? And why did she care? Why had she not just asked him?

She was scared this wasn't his type of thing.

Beside her, KC oohed and Riley turned to look at where she was staring.

"Hey, if you're not interested-" KC muttered beside her and Riley coughed. Farkle was in a simple suit and tie, hair done up and in a simple gold mask.

Riley chuckled. He did the same thing as her.

He stopped short of her and the tension between the two was startling. She didn't even feel this with Lucas. Part of her wanted to just take him somewhere private and-

Riley shook herself out of it, "You look great."

Farkle smiled, embarrassed. "You look even better. Amazing." Riley felt herself heat up, but gave him a big smile.

"Want to dance, Farkle?" Riley asked him. He reached his hand out and Riley grasped it. He pulled her into him, grasping her waist with one arm and holding her hand with the other. The swayed back and forth, their noses touching. Riley could feel his breath on hers, and their bodies were pressed together as close as they could be. She could hear snickers from behind her, and she had the urge to turn and make a face. Instead she kept her focus on the man causing her skin tingle.

"Did I tell you that you look absolutely ravishing tonight my lady? He breathed. Their lips were barely inches apart. Riley's body was in flames.

"Yes. but you can tell me again." She flirted back. He dipped her down, lips lightly touching. He pulled away slightly, "You look amazing, Riley."

Something in Riley snapped, the butterflies in her stomach unraveling. What was this new feeling? Sexual attraction? He pulled her back up, their lips almost touching again. Everything was buzz; all she wanted was the two of them alone, the feel of lips on hers and their bodies touching-

18 was such a late time to start feeling sexual things for one of her best friends. Oh well.

Riley gathered up all her courage, and pulled Farkle by his hand.

"Follow me." She whispered.

tbhtbhtbhtbhtbthbtbhtbtbtbhtbhtbthtbthbhtbtbthbhtbhtbh

The door of their apartment flew open; Farkle pushed it by one hand, Riley in another.

"Wait-wait a second, Riley-" He gasped for air. Riley made an impatient noise, but he had to close the door behind them. As soon as he did, Riley pulled him back in for a kiss. Her hands slid his jacket off, and his free hand undid her bun.

"You-" She undid his tie, bringing her mouth back to his, "You spent a lot of time getting ready for this thing, Riley."

"Totally worth it." She muttered, undoing his buttons. Farkle's brain was fuzzy; Riley Matthews was literally undoing him. Never in a million years did he think this would ever be a thing.

They had a million things to talk about, but she kissed underneath his ear, and Farkle couldn't _see._

"Riley," He blurt out, "Riley, are you sure about this?" She pulled back to look at him, her expression just as wild as he expected his was.

"Are you?" She asked back, and a millisecond passed before he captured her lips passionately, pulling at the zipper at her waist.

A million things to talk about, but now was not that time.

tbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbthtbhtbtbhtbtbh

 **I-uh- don't know what that was, tbh. The story got away from me. Anyways, so things are about to get a little messy between the two in the upcoming chapters, but it's going to be lots of fun-hopefully.**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this!**

 **The link to Riley's dress- (forwardslash)shop(forwardslash)dresses(forwardslash)viewitem-PD1451454**

 **the link to the masks- (forewardslash)cheap(forewardslash)**


	4. I want to be more than friends

Summary: She sleeps with him now, her hands on his bare chest, peacefully content with her life.

Songs: Land of the living- Roo Panes, Next to me- Emeli Sande (acoustic), Mountain Sound- Of Monsters and Men, Two Melodies-Zion.t. New Day- Robbie Seay Band

TBH

Riley and Farkle tread the line between friends and lovers now. You could almost say they were an actual couple, one without a label. But if you asked them about their situation, they couldn't tell you.

She sleeps with him now, her hands on his bare chest, peacefully content with her life.

She wakes up first, decides it's too late for breakfast at the cafeteria. She pulls the eggs out of the refrigerator. French toast it was today.

He slowly awakens, and she smiles to herself. Of course he would wake up the moment she wasn't next to him.

"Riles?" He says in his sleepy voice, and she giggles. She notices it's raining today, and since it's Saturday, they could just stay in-

Her face grows red, "Yes, Farkle?"

"You're up early."

"I'm making breakfast." Farkle makes noncommittal noises before pulling off the covers. She sets the stove on and pulls out the bread. She feels his arms around her waist and she lets out a squeak. His lips brush her neck before he replies, "Good morning sunshine."

"Good morning Farkle." She gasps out. In the month they began sleeping with each other, he still had the same effect on her. She turns around to plant a small kiss on his lips, but he deepens the kiss almost automatically. He picks her up by the waist and sits her on the counter. She laughs when he broke the kiss and start planting little ones on her neck.

"Farkle!" She lets out a another laugh, her stomach growling. "I need to make breakfast."

Farkle sighs against her shoulder, "Fine."

tbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbh

"Of course you'd make a loud sign. It's so like you!" Maya laughs as Riley pulls her into a gigantic hug.

"I missed you peaches!"

"Missed you too honey!"

tbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbthbthbtbthbthtbh

"You can take my bed." Riley tells her, as Maya set her stuff on the floor.

"Where you gonna sleep, peaches?" Maya asks her, raising her eyebrows.

"With Farkle."

Maya almosts chokes.

tbhtbhtbthbtbhtbthbthbthbthtbhtbh

They spend the day catching up at a local cafe. "When did you start sleeping with Farkle?" Maya hisses.

"I don't know, a month ago?" Riley answers sheepishly.

"Are you guys official?" Maya asks her, accepting her coffee. Riley thanks the waitress before responding, "Well no. I don't think we've talked about it."

"That doesn't sound like either of you, to be honest."

"Well, I think things happened so fast, we just haven't gotten around to talking about it."

"Well, honey, I think you need to DTR with Farkle."

tbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbthtbhtbhtbthbthtbhtbhtbhtbhtbthstbhtbtbhtbhtbthbthtbh

"Ahh it's so good to have my peaches here." Riley hugs Maya around the shoulders, and Maya giggles. Farkle just smiles at the both of them.

Just like old times. Riley looks at him over Maya's head and blows him a little kiss.

He blushes, and they continue on to the apartment.

tbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbhtbthbtbh

"Hot chocolate for the lady." He jokes slightly, handing her a cup. She gives him a sweet smile through her tears. She had just gotten back from a long goodbye with Maya.

"Always there for me." Farkle nods.

"Always." Riley wipes the tears from her cheeks, and nods. Taking a sip of her hot chocolate, she looks directly at Farkle.

"Farkle, what are we?" Farkle blinks and looks down.

"What do you mean?" She takes her hand and lifts his chin to look at her.

"What are we?" She repeats, and his face is red, because he doesn't know what she wants.

"What do you want us to be?" He finally asks her. She sits her hot chocolate on her desk before putting her arms around him and capturing his lips. He deepens the kiss, and they stay like this for a few minutes.

"I want us to be a thing, if you do." She whispers, and he gives her a grin before kissing her again and laying her down on the bed.


End file.
